Rhino Guards
The Rhino Guards are supporting antagonists in the film Robin Hood. Henchmen that are ruled by Prince John, they are known to be gruff and rather stupid, but underneath their hard exterior, they are fun-loving and like to play jokes on each other. So far, their only appearances are in Disney's Robin Hood and House of Mouse. Their appearance is obese Indian rhinos wearing guard uniforms with blue armor, purple gloves and hoods, purple corduroy pants, and always carrying halberds. Appearances ''Robin Hood'' The Rhino Guards are first seen during the film's opening credits. Later during the movie, they are seen marching in a procession in back of the lead crocodile (who could presumably be Captain Crocodile, as he looks just like him except for wearing red shoes instead of green ones) along with some elephants and hippos. In one scene, four Rhino Guards are seen guarding a treasure chest filled with gold farthings. Robin Hood (disguised as a woman fortune teller) manages to distract Prince John long enough for Little John (disguised as a maid) to steal the gold from the chest without being spotted by the Rhino Guards. One Rhino Guard notices the disguised Little John and, believing he is an attractive damsel, wolf-whistles to him. When Prince John finds out that he has been robbed by the two outlaws, he commands the Rhino Guards to go after them, which they do. However, Robin Hood and Little John manage to escape the Rhino Guards. In another scene, Rhino Guards are seen on either side of Prince John's throne during an archery tounament that soon commences. One guard is also seen marching with other animals as a contestant in the tournament. Robin Hood (now disguised as a stork) manages to win the archery tournament. However, Prince John somehow sees through Robin Hood's disguise and gestures to Captain Crocodile, who whispers something in one of the Rhino Guard's ear. The Rhino Guards follow Robin Hood as he steps up to Prince John for him to declare him the winner. Unfortunately, Prince John instead rips off Robin Hood's disguise and commands the Rhino Guards to seize him and tie him up. When Robin Hood proclaims that King Richard is the rightful king, Prince John furiously calls the Rhino executioner to behead Robin Hood. However, before the Rhino executioner can do so, Little John holds a small sword behind Prince John's back and forces him to set Robin Hood free. After the Rhino Guards release him, however, Prince John demands them to kill Robin Hood, and the Rhino Guards give chase once again. Little John fights a few of the Rhino Guards and manages to poke one of them in the ribs with a staff, causing him to groan. One Rhino Guard is seen attacking Robin Hood off-screen. Lady Kluck then stabs the Rhino Guard in the behind with the Golden Arrow, causing him to yell in pain and run off. Later, a number of Rhino Guards who are chasing after the innocent citizens of Nottingham can be seen crashing through a tent. When Lady Kluck attacks Prince John as well, the prince demands the Rhino Guards to "seize the fat one." They then try to tackle Lady Kluck as if they were playing football, but she manages to defeat them all and escape by making them fall on the grass and lay their stomachs on the grass. The Rhino Guards are later seen chasing the citizens of Nottingham when they attempt to escape from jail. Prior to them giving chase, Prince John says, "Guards! To the jail!" However, the Rhino Guards come pouring out faster than Prince John expected and unintentionally run into the prince as they crash through the gate, despite Prince John telling them to cease and desist. A group of Rhino Guards can be seen knocked over like bowling pins when Robin Hood releases several barrels of wine that run the Rhino Guards down. Several of the Rhino Guards follow the Sheriff of Nottingham as they pursue Robin Hood, only for the latter to kick the fat wolf into the guards, before the last four are seen throwing spears at Robin. It is unknown what happens to them after King Richard returns, they either got imprisoned or changed their alliance to him. ''House of Mouse'' The Rhinos appear in several episodes of the series as guests. In the episode "Dining Goofy", two Rhino Guards are seen running away with other various Disney characters, without noticing that they're running over Donald Duck, from the House of Mouse due to Goofy's "helping" and especially his annoying Hawaiian music playing. Sooner or later, they are seen coming back with the same various Disney characters to the House of Mouse, again without noticing Donald. Category:Perissodactyls Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Axemen Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nameless Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Dark Knights Category:Successful Villains Category:Animal Cruelty